Parties and Eye Rolls
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Just a little Thaluke oneshot about randomness! Enjoy may turn into a twoshot
1. Part I

**Ok this was another thing that I wanted to get out there...so I hope you guys like it. Expect some of my other stuff since its now the weekend and I have some more time on my hands :D tell me how you guys like it and if you want some more added to it! RawR**

* * *

**Parties and Eye Rolls**

Thalia hated parties; especially the ones thrown by the stupid kids at school. She looked around trying to spot Annabeth or Percy. No such luck when it came to that. Thalia mumbled something under her breath of course this was going to be a long night. She would have much rather spent her night watching some cheesy horror movie rather than sitting at this stupid party and wasting her time.

She sighed and continued to sip on her pop when Percy and Annabeth finally showed up. Their faces were flushed and she could just barely see a faint pink tint on Percy's swollen lips. Of course they were off making out somewhere. Thalia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Having fun?" Percy asked her as they got closer. His arm was around Annabeth's waist.

"I hate parties." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"You and Nico both." Percy snorted.

"They're loud and obnoxious and I can totally think of better ways to spend my Friday nights." Thalia said.

"Come on Thals lighten up." That definitely wasn't Annabeth or Percy.

She turned to find Luke Castellan standing there in all his smug glory. She rolled her eyes, "Should've known you were crawling around here."

He chuckled, "I only came because Percy told me you were coming."

She rolled her eyes once again, "Did you?"

He nodded, "Of course I did, I'm in college I could totally find better parties to go to."

"Well why don't you go find yourself one of those parties?" she snorted.

"Because you're not at one of those parties." He said mimicking her voice perfectly.

She didn't respond. Personally she considered Luke an idiot. They had at one point been best friends until he got all popular in high school before he graduated. He became a jerk and began ignoring Thalia and some of his other friends for blonde bimbos on the cheer team and his football friends. Now if he thinks that he can just come back around and tell Thalia that he missed her he could take those 'I miss yous' and shove them up his ass because she wasn't in the mood to hear it.

Luke grinned, "Do you want to dance?"

She raised an eyebrow, "With you?"

"No with Bob Saget." He rolled his eyes, "Of course I meant with me."

"Well then no I don't want to dance." She shrugged crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on Thals it'll be fun." He said.

She looked at him and shook her head, "I don't think so Luke."

"Just one song." He begged.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you actually want to hang out with me." She laughed darkly.

"What if I told you I do want to hang out with you then would you dance with me?" he asked

She looked at him, "No."

"Come on Thals just one song and then if you'd like I'll stay out of your hair and you can come back to your little corner." He pleaded.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Fine one dance."

"You're saying that now but you'll want more than one song I promise you." He grinned waggling his eyebrows in the process.

She rolled her eyes, "We'll see about that."

On the dance floor she tried to ignore the stupid song that was playing. Luke smiled at her and placed his hands on her hips. She knotted her fingers in his shirt and looked at him. The song was a moderately slow song and she must admit that Luke had some expert moves on the dance floor making her want to continue dancing with him.

"So I think we need to talk a bit." He murmured in her ear.

"Talk about what?" Thalia asked slightly edgy.

"What happened two years ago." He whispered.

"Why on Earth do we need to talk about that?" she asked.

Luke pulled her closer, "Because we just need to."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "What if I don't want to talk about it?"

"Well then that'll be something we'll have to work around." He whispered his warm breath hung just over her lips. She could almost taste the alcohol and spearmint on it as it hung there in a heavy cloud.

"I don't think it's something we should discuss here at a party." Thalia rolled her eyes.

Luke chuckled, "Well then it looks like you'll be dancing with me for the rest of the night because I'm not letting you go until we talk about this."

Thalia shook her head, "I really don't care if you make me dance with you all night but I'm not going to talk to you about what happened."

Luke smiled and began to slide his hand up her side so that it rested on the back of her neck. His long fingers tangled themselves in her hair and he brought her face closer a few centimeters.

"You don't know how much I want to kiss you." He whispered.

She chuckled breathily, "What makes you think that I want to kiss you?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that I'm basically irresistible." He whispered slyly.

Thalia laughed, "In your dreams."

She could feel his fingers tangle themselves even more into her hair and he crashed his lips to hers. His lips were warm and slightly chapped and they tasted like beer and vodka. She found her lips moving in rhythm with his much to her surprise.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, "You're amazing."

"Yeah I think you realized that too late." She laughed.

He kissed her again his other arm slid up to the small of her back and he pressed her body closer to his. This lifted her up a few centimeters off the ground and the kiss was causing her to feel lightheaded.

"Thalia I really need to talk to you about something." He whispered the words sounded like they were caught in his throat.

"Fine but not here do you know anywhere private?" she asked.

He nodded, "Follow me."

She followed him up the stairs and to the rooftop. He opened the door and gestured for her to go through first. She was terrified of heights but she went out anyway. Luke followed closely behind her his hand ghosted the small of her back guiding her forward.

They walked over to a wicker couch that was located in the middle of the roof. Luke sat down and pulled Thalia onto his lap. She felt something warm drape around her shoulders and realized that it was Luke's hoodie.

"Thalia we need to talk about what happened." He whispered.

She looked at him, "Fine we'll talk about what happened."

"I know I really screwed up and now I'm realizing that my life sucks without you in it." He whispered.

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "You're just now realizing this?"

Luke nodded, "What I did to you was terrible and I realized that I really need you in my life so I don't hit rock bottom again. Right after you told me you wanted nothing to do with me my life spiraled out of control."

Thalia was quiet for a moment, "Your life spiraled out of control?"

He looked at her sadly and nodded, "It did I began partying too much and drinking and cursing you for leaving me. I barely made my grades for graduation and I barely got to keep the football scholarships."

"I caused your life to spiral out of control?" she asked.

"Well I did but when you said you never wanted anything to do with me it just started a downhill chain reaction. I went to parties, I drank, smoked some weed. I hooked up with every girl who came to me asking for anything; I'm surprised I don't have a kid somewhere out there. I only hooked up with those girls because I felt like it was my revenge on you hoping that one day you'd show up to a party and see me with them. Then I remembered that you were used to seeing me with other girls." He whispered.

"So you're basically saying that all of this was because I broke up with you?" she asked. The truth was she had dated Luke she dated him from her freshmen year of high school to her sophomore year and then she couldn't take it anymore and he was going off to college anyway. She had grown sick of him acting like a jerk, constantly out at parties with other girl. Closer to the end he had even resulted to ignoring her in the school hallways. She had been so used to him grabbing her and kissing her sweetly when she passed by him that the sudden change when he ignored her infuriated her so much that she ignored him in return. She never returned his texts or calls.

"Thalia I know that it was my fault and I really want a second chance with you." He whispered.

She looked at him and bit her bottom lip, "Fine one more chance."

He grinned and kissed her softly before running his knuckles along the side of her face.

"I won't screw it up this time." He whispered. He was a junior in college and she was just going to be a freshman in college. She wondered if he wouldn't find that extremely irritating. She shrugged off the though and snuggled into his arms.

"You better not." She whispered before kissing him once again.

**One Year Later**

The sun filtered through the window. Thalia looked at the date and grinned. Today Luke was graduating and she promised that she was going to make this day the best he's ever had. She snuck out of the bed where they had been sleeping and into the kitchen to make his favorite breakfast.

She finished making his favorite blueberry pancakes and whatever else he liked. She put everything on a tray and brought it into the bedroom where he was sleeping. She set it on the dresser and walked over to him.

"Luke wake up." Thalia whispered shaking his shoulder gently.

Luke smiled at her sleepily and pulled her down next to him, "Why do I have to get up?"

"You're graduating today and you're getting up this is important." She whispered.

She flipped over to face him, "Besides I made your favorite breakfast."

"Blueberry pancakes?" he asked.

She nodded, "Like I said today is important."

"Are you going to be there?" he whispered as he peppered her neck with kisses.

"Of course I am this is a really big day Luke." She rolled her eyes.

"Well then I was thinking we could go out after." He whispered.

"To where?" she asked.

"A movie or something." He whispered.

Thalia was quiet for a moment, "You don't want to go to a party?"

"Not if you're not there." He whispered.

"Fine we'll do something afterwards but that requires you getting up and actually going." She giggled as kissed her neck with light kisses that tickled her skin.

"I guess I'm hungry now." He whispered.

Thalia detangled herself from the sheets and walked over to the dresser to get the breakfast she had made for Luke. She helped him with the tray and began to walk out of the room.

"You're not going to stay?" he asked her giving her a pouty look.

"Do you want me to?" she asked.

He nodded, "Who else is going to help me eat all of this food?"

Thalia walked back over to the bed and sat down cross-legged across from him. He smiled at her and took a sip of his coffee, "So are you excited?" Thalia asked.

Luke shrugged, "Not as excited as I am for what I have planned."

"What do you have planned?" Thalia asked arching her eyebrows in the process.

"That, sweetheart, you'll just have to wait and see." He grinned he took a bite of pancake and then fed her a bite.

Soon enough Thalia was sitting in the crowd of people watching Luke walk down the aisle to receive his degree. After the ceremony Luke walked over to her. He grinned and kissed her softly.

"So are you ready?" he asked.

"For what?"

"My surprise." He grinned waggling his eyebrows.

Thalia followed him down the street; they had ended up in Little Italy. Luke slipped his hand around hers and smiled at her, "Are you hungry?"

"Sorta." She nodded.

"Do you want pizza or pasta?" Luke asked.

"Either is fine."

"Well I think pizza sounds good." Luke said as he opened to door to a small pizzeria. This happened to be the pizzeria he took her to for their first date. Once they were seated Luke smiled at her.

"So I know you're up to something but I just don't know what you're up to." Thalia muttered.

"You won't know until it happens that's the beauty of it." He chuckled.

They got their pizza and they enjoyed the company of the other. Luke kept smiling at her with a longing look. She cocked her head to the side, "Are you alright?"

He smiled, "I'm fine, just thinking about how much I love you."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "You're such a sap."

"You roll your eyes a lot." He chuckled.

They paid the bill and Luke decided that they should probably head back. He hailed a cab and they were back to their apartment in no time. Thalia was wearing Luke's jacket because she got cold.

"Oh can you get my keys out of the pocket?" Luke asked.

Thalia nodded and slid her hand into one of the pockets and gasped. She pulled out a small Tiffany blue box. Luke grinned and took the box before getting down on one knee, "Thalia Dylan Grace will you do me the honors of being my wife? There's no other woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Thalia's hand flew to her mouth instantly, "Of course!"

Luke smiled and slid the ring onto her finger. The ring was amazingly beautiful, "You're worth the ring."

She looked at him, "I was wondering how you could afford a Tiffany ring."

He grinned, "I have my ways."

She threw her arms around him and knocked him over in the process, "I love you."

"I love you too Thalia." He whispered.

She kissed him there was something giddy about the kiss that Luke found dizzying. Whenever Thalia just simply kissed him he felt his knees buckle and his mind getting fuzzy. She just had that kind of effect on him and he didn't mind.

Their elderly neighbor Mrs. Clawson was watching them from the threshold of her apartment, "Will you two keep it down and get a room will you?"

Thalia smiled at Luke, "Well we should probably go inside."

**Three Years Later**

Luke looked around the church and smiled, "Today is the day."

Percy clapped his shoulder, "You're one lucky man."

Luke looked over at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"Think about how much she loves you." Percy said.

"She's going to look amazing." Luke smiled. He had dreamt of Thalia in a white dress since they had started dating the first time. Then she broke up with him and now they're here. Luke was in love with Thalia, even more so than when he met her and that was saying a lot because he loved her then.

The organ began to play and she appeared at the end of the aisle. Luke's breath hitched when he saw her. She looked amazing in her white gown. It floated behind her as she walked down the aisle to meet him. After the ceremony they were headed off to their reception.

"Forever and always." He whispered to her.

She smiled at him and kissed him softly, "I know."

"Just reminding you." He whispered.


	2. Part II

**Ok this is the second part involving Mia...so thanks for the reviews on the first part and I hope that you enjoy the second part just as much. Tell me what you think about this part and if you want me to do anything else with it :D**

* * *

**Parties and Eye Rolls Part II**

Parties, how did she always end up at parties? Oh that's right because she agreed to go with her idiot boyfriend who was now completely ignoring her and grinding with some other girl. That was the extent of Mia's luck when she came to parties. Seth would shove her off into the corner after begging her and promising her that he wouldn't ignore her like he usually did. She sipped on her pop and watched through narrowed eyes as Seth danced with the other girl.

"What are you doing all alone?"

Mia turned to find Nicky standing there, "Seth."

"Why do you date him?" Nicky asked shaking his head.

Mia shrugged, "Because I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid you're just blinded." Nicky corrected her.

Mia let out a laugh, "Blinded?"

"You're blinded by your love for him to see his flaws." Nicky explained. He was holding a red Solo Cup full of what vaguely smelt like alcohol.

"Have you been drinking?" Mia asked looking over at him.  
Nicky nodded, "Of course I have."

"How many girls have you been with tonight?" She asked.

"None actually, I'm trying to prove to the girl that I like that I'm boyfriend material." Nicky said sincerely.

"So you're giving up one your old ways?" Mia asked.

Nicky nodded, "No more sex, no more drugs, and after this no more parties."

Mia rolled her eyes, "Didn't you try this before?"

"Well this time I'm serious because I really like this girl." Nicky said.

"Do you want to tell me who she is?" Mia asked.

"You'll figure it out sooner or later." He grinned.

"Come on why can't you tell me who she is?" Mia whined. Usually it worked when she wanted Nicky to tell her things she wanted to know.

"Fine I'll give you a hint." He sighed.

"Ok give me a hint." Mia said.

"She's currently dating someone and you know her really well." Nicky said.

"Well that doesn't help I know a lot of people really well who are dating people." Mia pouted.

"That was the point. Do you want to dance?" Nicky asked Mia.

Mia nodded and followed Nicky out to the dance floor. Nicky placed his hands on her hips and she rested her hands on his chest tangling her fingers into his black v-neck. Nicky knew how to dance.

"You're amazing you know that?" he asked her.

She could feel herself blush, "Amazing? I'm not sure about that."

"Well you are so just accept the complement." Nicky smiled at her.

Mia and Nicky were heading off to the same college in the fall so she was happy about that even if Seth was going to a different college. She was positive that she couldn't trust Seth all alone on the other side of the country with a bunch of girls. She was also positive that they were about done so she didn't feel guilty that she was starting to find feelings for Nicky once again that she buried years before.

Nicky held her close as they danced, she could feel his heartbeat that was how close she was. Nicky's lips touched Mia's neck softly in a butterfly kiss, "Do you want to go somewhere a little more private?"

Mia looked at him, "Like where?"

"I have a place follow me." He whispered. Mia's fingers found themselves interlaced with his and pulled her through the crowd and up the stairs. He led her to a bedroom that was empty and had a balcony. Mia could tell by the way that the other kids at the party avoided the room that this room was solely reserved for Nicky.

* * *

Nicky opened the door for her and gestured her inside. She walked in and Nicky closed the door behind himself. Mia sat on the bed and Nicky walked over to the French doors that were at the end of the room. He drew back the thin white curtains and smiled at her. The view was amazing Mia could see almost all of Central Park from that one window.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"It's amazing." Mia said.

"I knew you'd appreciate it." He smiled.

Nicky walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. Mia kind of just stayed where she was. She wasn't sure what Nicky was up to. The only light in the room was coming from the moon so she couldn't see Nicky that well. Nicky wrapped his arms around Mia's waist and pulled her closer his lips grazing her collarbone. Mia could feel herself shiver and goosebumps began to grow.

"Nicky what's all this about?" Mia asked pushing him away gently.

"This is about the fact that I love you Mia." He whispered.

Mia's breath hitched, "You what?"

"I love you Mia." He whispered kissing her neck once again.

"You love me?" she asked.

"That's what I just said isn't it?" he asked looking her straight in the eyes.

"Nicky we're barely seventeen…how are you so sure you love me?" she asked.

"I know." He whispered giving her a slight smile. His fingers were tangled in her chocolate brown hair and he was kissing her. His lips were on hers in one of the gentlest kisses she had ever had in her life. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck tangling her fingers in his soft shaggy hair.

"Mia do you love me?" he asked.

Mia hesitated and focused on the kisses he was placing on her neck, "Yes I love you."

Mia was positive that she loved Nicky and she was positive that it was over between her and Seth. He pulled her closer and she could feel his fingers ghost around the hem of her shirt. His fingers were slightly cold and when they touched her skin they caused her to shiver slightly.

* * *

Mia lay cuddled up with Nicky and they talked for another hour. Then Seth began calling out for Mia deciding that he wanted to go home. Mia looked at Nicky who was looking up at the ceiling, "Go, he won't know about this."

Mia looked at him, "What if I don't want to?"

"You should he'll just tell everyone that you're a cheating whore." Nicky whispered.

Mia sighed and gathered her things that were strewn around the room. She struggled into her jeans and threw her top on. She slipped into her sandals and looked back at Nicky who was smiling at her sadly. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him quickly, "Go Mia he'll start poking around and I don't want him to catch you with me."

Mia shook her head and pulled his lips back to hers, "I really don't care if he catches us."

Nicky was wearing jeans but not his shirt so he must've thrown his jeans on while she was struggling into her own clothes. He kissed her briefly and then pushed her away, "I'll call you tomorrow I promise."

Mia began to leave the room and she took one fleeting look at Nicky as she walked out the door. Seth was barely up the stairs when she got to the end of the hallway and he looked like he was high or drunk or possibly both. He sauntered over to her and grinned, "Well are you ready to go home?"

She looked at him, "Why don't you go find a ride with a friend because I don't want to go home yet."

He looked at her, "Are you sure?"

She nodded she knew that he was too whatever to think of anything suspicious at the moment, "Positive."

Seth muttered something and eventually found a ride with a friend of his. Mia knocked on the door that she was sure Nicky was in and he answered of course. He smiled at her, "What about Seth?"

"He's too high and intoxicated to even consider something suspicious and he found a ride with a friend." Mia said.

Nicky smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Well then he's missing out on one of the best things in life."

"What would that be?" Mia asked.

"You." Nicky whispered before pulling her into a soft kiss.

Mia stood on her tip-toes and tangled her fingers in his hair deepening the kiss. She could vaguely feel Nicky moving backwards pulling her into the room. She felt around for the door closing it behind her making sure to lock it. Nicky smiled at her once he pulled away from her lips leaving a warm tingling feeling behind, "Well it looks like I have you for the rest of the night."

Mia smiled, "Of course you do."

He ghosted kisses across her collarbone, "Well that's something that I can live with."

Mia looked up at him and rolled her eyes, "You're such a dork."

"No I'm not I'm in love." He whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Of course you are." Mia replied with another eye roll.

"You doubt my love for you?" he chuckled.

Mia shook her head, "I never said I doubted it."

Nicky chuckled once again, "You're so different from the other girls."

"You would know." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well I've been with plenty." He winked.

"So you're calling yourself a man slut?" she asked teasingly.

He kissed her again making her knees weak, "That is exactly what I happen to be saying."

Mia didn't say anything due to the fact that she didn't think she could find any intelligent words. Her brain was becoming mush with every kiss Nicky placed along her neck, collarbone, and lips. She was slowly becoming a zombie. He smiled at her, "Lost for words?"

"No…" Mia lied and trailed off as he kissed her on the lips softly.

* * *

Mia woke up in the morning wearing Nicky's t-shirt and nothing to cover her legs. She smiled when she realized that she was snuggled into Nicky's arms. He was playing with her hair absentmindedly.

"Morning love." He whispered.

"Morning Nicky." She turned to face him.

"I think you should probably start heading home…" she cut him off with a kiss.

"I don't want to." She whispered.

"Well I know you don't, no one ever does." He winked at her sleepily.

"Well I don't care about what other people want to do. I want to stay here right now." She said cuddling into his chest a little more.

"Mia he'll come looking for you at your house…..crap your parents are going to freak!" Nicky exclaimed jumping up in a panic.

"Why are you freaking out?" Mia asked.

"You didn't let your parents know where you were and your dad already hates me enough." Nicky said his brown eyes were large and terrified.

"It'll be fine, I'm pretty sure my mother figured out where I was." Mia tried to calm his nerves.

"I have to get you home." Nicky said. He threw his clothes on and tossed Mia hers whenever he came across the articles.

"Nicky calm down you'll be fine I won't let my dad do anything to you." Mia whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

He looked down and smiled at her, "You know you're a handful."

Mia laughed, "Trust me I know I am."

Nicky placed a finger under her chin and gently lifted her face so their lips met in a soft kiss. She found herself in total bliss.

"I should still probably get you home." He whispered.

Mia smiled, "Why don't you stay then?"

Nicky paled at the though of being in the same house as Luke who terrified him. Nicky knew that Luke didn't like him whatsoever because of some things he did a few years ago. Once Nicky hit his freshman year of high school he realized that he was madly in love with Mia. He took it upon himself to change so her father would finally approve of him dating his daughter. Then Mia started to date Seth and they still hadn't broken up. Now Nicky had his chance.

"Fine I'll stay." Nicky whispered in between the soft kisses he was placing on her lips.

"You won't even have to deal with my father at all." She whispered.

"Why?" he asked.

"My parents are out of town." She whispered.

Nicky looked down at her, "Why didn't you say that earlier?"

Mia smiled, "Because you wouldn't let me get a word in edge wise."

Nicky chuckled, "Then you should have spoken up."

"Eh you were cute when you freak out like that." She whispered.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

Nicky and Mia were off at college together and loving every minute of it. Mia broke it off with Seth and she and Nicky began dating. Well Nicky still had to get her father's blessing. He loved Mia more than anything in the world but Luke terrified him.

"Nicky my parents want to visit." Mia whispered one night as they were getting ready for bed. She was standing in front of the mirror on her dresser brushing her hair.

"Well then let them visit." Nicky shrugged as he slipped on his pajama pants.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked.

Nicky nodded, "I think it's time that we told your parents that we're seeing each other."

Mia nodded, "I'll let them know."

Nicky kissed Mia softly and pulled her into his arms. Nicky wasn't quite sure how he was going to handle this but he wasn't going to live with the fact that he was terrified of his girlfriend's father.

* * *

Mia's parents visited two weeks later. Her mother embraced both of them in big hugs and her father hugged Mia and nodded at Nicky.

"So show us the house." Mia's mom smiled.

Mia nodded and took them on the tour of the house. When they returned to the living room Nicky was sitting in the living room with some snacks and drinks ready.

"So I noticed that there's only one room…." Her father inquired.

Mia nodded, "So I don't see what your problem is."

"If there's only one room where do you both sleep?" Luke asked.

"Together." Mia said crossly.

Her father raised his eyebrows, "Together?"

Nicky gulped knowing that this wouldn't end well, "We're getting a sleep sofa soon."

Mia looked over at Nicky and rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest, "There is no sleeper sofa, Nicky and I are together and we have been for about three years now!"

Luke looked over at Nicky with a deadly calm expression, "Really you are?"

Thalia shot her husband a cold look and then looked at Mia and Nicky, "I think it's great that you two are happy together."

Mia smiled, "Thanks mom, now let's have some snacks."

Mia sat on the couch next to Nicky and smiled at him lovingly. He couldn't help but smile at her in the same fashion. She curled her fingers around his and he didn't care anymore he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to his side.

* * *

Later that night Thalia and Mia were in the kitchen making dessert leaving Luke and Nicky in the dining room. The silence was awkward and there was nothing Nicky wanted more than to disappear down some rabbit hole into another world.

"So you really love my daughter huh?" Luke asked taking a sip of wine.

Nicky nodded, "There's nothing in the world that I love more than Mia."

"Well you make her happy." Luke said.

"She makes me happy as well." Nicky replied.

"I give you my blessing." Luke said.

Nicky was taken aback he was at a loss for words, "Thank you Mr. Castellan."

"It's dad from now on welcome to the family." Luke smiled.

At that point the girls returned with dessert and Mia made sure to kiss Nicky before serving him his pie.

"So what happened while we were gone?" Mia asked before taking a bite.

"Nothing really." Luke winked at Nicky who smiled in return.

* * *

**Three Years Later **

Nicky was giddy today he was marrying Mia. They were still happily together and they rarely fought over anything. Nicky could barely contain himself from running down the aisle when he saw Mia. They had come a long way to get to where they are.

Finally vows were made and rings were exchanged and it got to the kiss. Nicky smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love you Mia."

Mia smiled and pulled his face to her. She smashed her lips against his earning plenty of catcalls form the crowd. Now he could forever live with the one thing that made him happy in life. To think all of this started at a party. This was the way Mia had told him that her own parents had gotten back together. So now he had her and he wasn't going to dare let her go. Maybe parties were just fortunate things in the Castellan family.


End file.
